Do We Deserve It?
by The Goddess Azure Thunder
Summary: Blood Drops, Tear Stains, Cuts Heal, Pain Remains, You Decide, Do They Really Deserve It? Flame If You Want.
1. Do We Deserve It

Well I was bored. So this was born.

Bry:…Why?

Tal:..Cause she is weird

Kai:…Girls scare me

Well you guys are nice (not) but anyway this is for the D-Boys plus Kai!

888888 Do we deserve it? 888888

We're not like other kids

They never understand us

They say we're insane

Cold hearted

Emotionless

But they don't know

_HE_ is why we're like this

_HE _made us

_HE_ trained us

To be like soldiers

Perfect soldiers

But we aren't perfect

We won't listen

So he beats us

Insults us

_Rapes _us

But then we lost

To armatures

_HE_ tried to kill us

But we were saved

Now…

Now we're trying to fit in

To laugh

To smile

To cry

To _love_

Do we deserve it?

88888888 Do they deserve it? 888888888888

I'll let you answer that!

Bry: Dear god can she do anything besides being mean to us?

Tal: She can kill us, or she can enslave us

OHHHH great idea Tal-kun!

Kai: Damn you tala!


	2. The Life After

Wasn't really planning on making a second chapter, but oh well.

Bry: we're all rejoicing on the inside

Tal: don't be mean

Kai: look whose talking

Anyways…..

888888 The Life After 888888

The Life After

_After what?_

After the pain

After the tears

After the death

_After..._

_After..._

The Life After

_From where?_

From the cold

From the torcher

From the betrayal

_From..._

_From..._

The Life After

_But why?_

Because we're broken

Because we're brainwashed

Because we're innocent

_Because..._

_Because..._

The Life After

_From who?_

From the devil

From the experiments

From the soldiers

_From..._

_From..._

The Life After

_By who?_

By a savoir

By a friend

By mercy

_By..._

_By..._

The Life After

Is it _really_ that great?

Is it _really_ that fun?

Is it _really_ that kind?

_What is The Life After?_

888888 The Life After 888888

God….that sucked!

R&R


	3. The Cold Night Sky Bryan

Well Hi. I decided to do a poem in each of the D-Boy's pov, then one in Kai's pov.

Tala---Done

This One Is For Bry-kun!

8888 The Cold Night Sky 8888

My Mother Always Said

"A Shooting Star Can Grant A Wish,

_But _Only If It's True"

My Four Year Old Mind Always Believed Her

But Now…

My Only Wish Is To Leave

Through Bared Windows,

I Gaze At Starry Night Skies

My Life

Is Messed Up

And Yet

I Can Only Think Of The Stars,

They Glow Brightly

Without A Care

I Want To Be Like That

Now As I Gaze Upon The Stars

A Silver Blade In My Hand

I Think Of A Wish

_**Star Light,**_

_**Star Bright,**_

_**Let Me Die,**_

_**Quick Tonight**_

8888 The Cold Night Sky 8888

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I KILLED BRYAN!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

HEY I NEED AN ANSWERE! SHOULD I TAKE DOWN TALA'S POEM AND REDO IT?

Plz R&R!!


	4. Tear Me Up Kai

Well Hi. I decided to do a poem in each of the D-Boy's pov, then one in Kai's pov.

Tala---Done

Bryan---Done

This One Is For Our Little Pheonix!

8888 Tear Me Up 8888

Take away my pride

I don't wanna hide

No not anymore

It rains, it pours

I can't run

I'm no-one's son

The pain's too great

So take away the hate

I don't like this

Take a swing, and take miss

Running from you

Strike number two

You broke my sanity

I'm not accepted by humanity

No-one understands

The sea washes away the sand

Don't say you love me

And just leave me be

I keep my emotions locked

Then I won't be mocked

They think I'm cold

They wouldn't understand if they were told

They think I'm ice

Think I'm not nice

In truth I'm just a shell

Living through this hell

I'm broken and bent

I need a friend whose heaven sent

Some-one to hold me tight

Save me with all their might

My life's not very fair

Will someone care?!

I'm begging for life

But instead I get a knife

Since no-one will hear the poor whelp

Or try and help

As if on cue

I wait for you

Hoping we share a link

But instead I think

_I'm sick of crying_

_I'm tried of trying_

_Yeah I'm smiling_

_But inside I'm dying_

88888888888888888888

That's Kai's poem! Hope ya'll like it!

PLZ R&R!


	5. Silence Tala

Well Hi. I decided to do a poem in each of the D-Boy's pov, then one in Kai's pov.

Tala---Done---**Please Note, I Took Down This One So Don't Get Confused**

Bryan---Done

Kai---Done

Now it's Tala's Turn Again!

8888 Silence 8888

I Scream

But No-One Hears Me

I Cry

But No-One Sees Me

I Bleed

But No-One Heals Me

Silence Is Loud

Noise Faded Out

Like The Sun Behind A Cloud

Not Even A Shout

Absolute Quiet

But No-One Can Guess

How Much Pain It Brings

Can You See It

Can You Hear It

Can You Feel It

Save Me

I Can't Get Out

I Can't Breath

It Took My Breath Away

Now No-One Can Hear Me

Not That They Ever Tried Before

I Fall

Down

Down

Down

I Scream

Quietly

Quietly

Quietly

I Cry

Silently

Silently

Silently

I Bleed

Softly

Softly

Softly

Save Me

Save Me

Save Me

The Silence Will Kill Me Soon

_Dead In His Mind_

_And Cold To The Bone_

_He Opened His Eyes_

_And Saw He Was_

_ALONE_

_No One Cared For Him_

_So He Hated His Fate_

_And When He Tried To Smile_

_He Felt Consumed With_

_HATE_

88888888888888888888888

YaY! Done! R&R PLZ!


	6. Fallen Angel Spencer

Well Hi. I decided to do a poem in each of the D-Boy's pov, then one in Kai's pov.

Tala---Done---**Please Note, I Took Down This One So Don't Get Confused**

Bryan---Done

Kai---Done

Now It's Time For Spencer's Poem!

Note---This Poem Is Not Mine. It Belongs To My Friend And She Said I Could Use It.

888888 Fallen Angel 888888

Fallen From Heaven

Fallen From Grace

Alone In The Dark

Waiting To Die

Once An Angel

Nevermore

Slipping Away Into

The Darkness

No-One To Catch Him

As He Falls

A Fallen Angel Who Lingers

In The Shadows

Never To Return To The Light

As This World Continues To

Fall

Fallen From Heaven

Fallen From Grace

Alone In The World

Waiting To Be

Saved…

888888888888888888888

Well? How Was It?

R&R PLZ!


	7. Haunted Ian

Well Hi. I decided to do a poem in each of the D-Boy's pov, then one in Kai's pov.

Tala---Done---**Please Note, I Took Down This One So Don't Get Confused**

Bryan---Done

Kai---Done

Spencer**---**Done

Now It's Ian's Turn!

Note---Ian's Poem Is Short Because He Is.

Note 2---This Poem Belongs To The Same Person That Spencer's Dose.

888888 Haunted 888888

Haunted By My Fears

Blinded By My Tears

I Linger In The Shadows

As My Past Comes Back To Torment Me

Ghost Of Long Forgotten Secrets

Roam The Dark Halls Of My Mind

Who Are They? What Are They?

Why Do They Torment Me So?

Haunted By My Fears

Blinded By My Tears

I Linger In The Shadows

As The Pain Of My Past Destroys Me…

88888888888888888

Well? What Do You Think?

R&R PLZ!

**HEY! SHOULD I DO A POEM FOR BORIS AS WELL?! PLZ TELL ME IF I SHOULD!**


	8. Perfect Soldiers Boris

Okay I know I said I wasn't but I lied:p

Boris' Pov

88888888 Perfect Soldiers 88888888

Soldiers

My perfect soldiers

They ran away

They tried to leave

But they couldn't

I made them fight

I kept them in order

Like good soldiers

Good perfect soldiers

They'd yell

They'd scream

Try to leave the team

But I couldn't let them

So I broke them in

Now they're broken soldiers

Broken perfect soldiers

One by one

They fell to me

The Pheonix

The Wolf

The Falcon

Three little soldiers

Little perfect soldiers

They were mine

They will come back

I will make them

I will force them

Back home to me

My obedient soldiers

My perfect soldiers

88888888888888888888888888

Okay. . . O.o

That did not come out how I had planned, but I guess it'll do. . .

R&R PLZ!


End file.
